This invention relates to exercise apparatus for use in a gymnasium or domestic situation and is particularly but not exclusively intended to enable a user to exercise in accordance with a predetermined programme.
It is known to carry out exercises in a predetermined sequence, and in one technique, known as circuit training, one exercise consists of stepping one and off a step or low bench a certain number of times, which essentially exercises the leg muscles only. It is also known to use springs in the form of coil springs or elongate lengths of rubber, colloquially known as elastics, to strengthen the muscles of the upper body, particularly the arms. One name for such devices is chest expanders.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved apparatus which not only combines the benefits of the above two exercises but also requires the user to maintain a correct posture while exercising which greatly increases the benefits to be derived.
According to the present invention there is provided an exercise apparatus including a platform adapted to enable a person to stand thereon, characterised in that the apparatus includes a platform base having a curved ground interface surface to enable the platform to rock between two end positions.
In a preferred embodiment, at least one resilient exercise element is adapted to be used by said person in cooperation with the platform. A plurality of orifices can be provided in the platform and said exercise element comprises an elongate member or "elastic" that is adapted to pass through two of said orifices such that a central portion of the elongate member is adjacent the underside of the platform, so that the ends of the elastic which are held by the said person are at a desired spacing. Preferably, the orifices extend at spaced intervals along the two longitudinal edges of the platform, but they can be in other positions. Each orifice may have mounted therein a rotatable member to enable the elastic to run smoothly with little friction through the orifice. The rotatable member may be mounted so that its axis of rotation is pivotable in the plane of the platform.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.